


Letters

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Byakuya finds proof that his crush on his lieutenant is not as one-sided as he thought...
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, ByaRen - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Seireitei Discord Challenge 2021 (prompts - love letters & ‘it’s just a crush’)

Renji held back a sigh as he surreptitiously glanced over to the other side of the room, where the biggest distraction ever was sitting.

His superior was working, poised and graceful even though all he was doing was signing reports.

Renji shot an envious glare at the brush held in slender, deceptively delicate-looking fingers.

The noble adjusted his grip to neatly dip the brush in the black ink before signing the next form, and Renji nearly died.

_ I remember when he gave us the cloaks to keep us safe in Hueco Mundo. There's been other times he's helped, subtle ways so that he doesn't break the rules.  _

_ I admire him so much for that, always trying to find that balance, walk that line... _

A glance at the clock told him it was time for evening tea.

_ Thank the gods! I need to get out of here, even if it's just a few minutes. _

He stood and addressed his captain.

"I'm gonna go make the tea, Taicho."

Cool steel eyes rose to his, and the older man gave a slight nod before refocusing on his work.

Heart pounding, Renji slipped out into the hallway.

X~X

Byakuya signed the report and set it aside. He took the next item out of his inbox, frowning as he awaited his vibrant lieutenant's return.

Alone, his thoughts briefly wandered to the mission the previous day.

_ He was in fine form, fighting with everything in him. No matter how many times he's struck down, he manages to get back on his feet and keep fighting. _

_ I admire that in him. _

_ But Renji is an exotic daydream for me. Even though he no longer seeks my downfall, he has become the closest thing I have to a friend.  _

_ I will not ruin that with my fanciful wishes. _

Thus resolved, he shook his head and gazed at the form in his hand.

_ Ahh the inventory. Renji has the lists. _

He approached his subordinate's desk, eyes skimming the surface. He didn't see the papers he needed, and sighed as he opened the top drawer.

After a short, fruitless search, he moved to the next drawer. It was apparently stuffed full, and he barely managed to get it open. 

Seeing the jumble of folded papers, he sighed again.

_ So help me, he better not have the inventory sheets crammed in here - _

His thoughts cut off when he saw his given name in Renji's hand on a corner that was sticking up.

Frowning curiously, he pulled on the paper, making several others pop out of the drawer and onto the floor.

Byakuya's eyes flew over the words on the page.

_ Byakuya, _

_ I know I don't deserve to have someone as perfect as you notice me, but you're so beautiful, I stare at you as much as I can. That's why I'm always behind on my work. You're so gorgeous, Byakuya. I'd have to be dead not to notice, right? _

_ Love, Renji _

Byakuya took a shuddering breath, setting the letter aside and cautiously fishing out another.

_ My beautiful Byakuya, _

_ Today in the field, you defeated a Menos Grande on your own. No surprise there, but it was such a pleasure and honor to see you in action. Your power, your speed, everything. That Menos didn't stand a chance. _

_ Always admiring, Renji _

  
  


Byakuya urgently picked another page, finding this one to be covered in heart doodles and their names. Over and over.

_ Byakuya _

_ Byakuya _

_ Renji Abarai + Byakuya Kuchiki _

_ Renji Kuchiki _

_ Renji Abarai-Kuchiki _

_ Byakuya + Renji _

Stunned, Byakuya grabbed another letter, his eyes widening as he read.

_ My sexy Taicho, _

_ Today was hard. You seemed a bit stressed out, and all I wanted to do for eight hours straight was come over to your desk, pin you up against the nearest wall, and take you hard and fast until all that anxiety left your beautiful eyes. Or I could bend over the desk, let you take out your stress on my body. Then I'd thank you on my knees for the privilege. _

_ All my love and lust, Renji. _

Byakuya realized he was trembling as he kneeled there on the floor, letters scattered around him.

A glance told him the drawer was still full, despite how many of the letters had spilled out.

He didn't sense the reiatsu or hear the footsteps until it was too late.

The door to the office slid open, and Byakuya tried to stuff the letters back in the drawer before Renji rounded the desk.

A gasp was his only warning before the shattering of the dropped tea tray and cups filled his ears.

X~X

Terror flooded Renji at the sight of his captain kneeling behind his desk, bottom drawer open and his letters scattered around the noble.

He instinctively dove for the notes on the floor, scrambling to collect them before Byakuya could read any more.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Taicho!"

Desperately gathering the mortifying evidence of his obsession with his superior, he babbled an explanation….or an approximation of one.

"It's not what it looks like, not really. It's just a crush, a stupid little thing."

Reaching for a letter near Byakuya's knee -  _ dear gods was that a fantasy one?!  _ \- a gloved hand suddenly caught his own, and he froze, eyes on the floor as he trembled.

"Renji?"

One arm clutching the damning notes to his chest, he looked up to meet the gray eyes. Byakuya spoke softly.

"Renji, these letters are  _ beautiful _ . Why haven't you given them to me?"

Renji hesitated, his mortification causing him to miss the compliment.

"At best, you'd ridicule me. At worst, I woulda ended up at the Fourth. Just please don't read any more, ok? I...I'll throw them out or whatever you want me to do with them, ok?"

Byakuya didn't reply, driving Renji into a new level of anxiety.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Taicho. Can't we just forget abou-"

His superior's lips covered his, silencing his words.

For one brief, heart-stopping moment, Renji Abarai was frozen as Byakuya's soft, sweet lips caressed his.

The letters he'd been holding against his chest slipped from nerveless fingers, fluttering to the floor with a quiet rustle.

Renji tentatively kissed back, leaning in just a bit as he parted his lips. The older man deepened the kiss, and a strangled whimper escaped him.

His thoughts spun hazily as he melted like a snowflake in Byakuya's palm. He moaned softly, kissing back invitingly.

Renji shuddered in pleasure when his superior lifted one hand to his hair and loosened the tie, letting his long mane tumble down his back. As Byakuya's slender fingers sank into his hair, he whimpered, scooting closer.

His own hands trembled with his eagerness as he lifted them to return the gentle touches. Absorbed in the kiss, his hands wandered over the noble's silky hair and down his body, mapping out the strong, slender form under the uniform.

Byakuya gently broke the kiss, warm steel eyes meeting his.

"One of those lovely letters indicated a desire to pin me to the nearest wall, as well as a willingness to bend over my desk for me. Which one?"

Renji groaned at the sound of his proper captain speaking in such a filthy way. The words went straight to his cock, making his reply breathless.

"I don't care - whatever you wanna do. I'll take whatever I can get, Taicho."

The older man frowned, touching Renji's cheek. "Tell me you're not using my title at a time like this?"

Renji shook his head, nuzzling the soft hand. "Sorry, Byakuya."

The noble smiled, caressing his cheek as he spoke in a gentle, firm tone.

"Get undressed and bend over the desk."

Renji scrambled to obey, stripping so fast he heard something rip. Byakuya watched him, and he blushed as he bent over his desk.

The noble rose, moving to the office door to lock it. Renji's anticipation crawled higher, making him pant as his lovely superior walked back towards him, slowly shedding his own clothes.

"Renji, I have been holding back from making any advances because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But finding those beautiful letters that you wrote to me…"

Renji whined, digging his fingers into the desk. "No, I won't let this ruin what we already have, Byakuya."

The older man looked reassured, moving behind him. Renji trembled delightedly as his captain's hands began exploring his body.

The hands were gentle, but full of authority as they roamed his back and the curve of his ass. Renji could feel Byakuya's body heat, he was so close.

Slender fingers slid into his crevice, the damp digits tracing his entrance. He choked back a whimper as he resisted pushing himself onto the fingers.

Then one carefully pressed in, and his breath stuttered, fogging the shiny wood surface of the desk.

As if reading his mind, Byakuya stroked his hair with his free hand.

"Don't hold back. I want  _ all _ of you, Renji."

A strained, whimpering moan escaped him as he pushed back on the finger.

"Ple- _ please _ , Taicho...fuck…"

The finger sank deeper, beginning to thrust lightly. He panted as a second one slipped in to carefully stretch him.

Renji's eyes fluttered when he realized his superior was still stroking his hair soothingly as the two fingers pumped deeper in search of his center. He whined softly, writhing under the attention.

Byakuya's voice reached his ears.

"What do you want, Renji?"

He hesitated, then closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment as he reached up and wrapped his hand around Byakuya's in his hair. He guided the slender fingers to fist around the strands.

He heard a soft, "I see."

He lowered his own hand, then his superior gently pulled back on the hair he held, just enough to raise Renji's head from the desk.

At the same time, the two fingers inside him reached his sweet spot.

The combined sensations made him shudder, clutching at the desk as he cried out. Panting harshly as his cock throbbed, he barely heard Byakuya's low, reassuring voice.

"That's it, Renji. I don't sense any reiatsu nearby; everyone has left. Let me hear you."

Renji's eyes rolled as his hair was pulled a bit harder and a third finger pressed into his body. A rough moan, almost a sob of pleasure, tore free of his chest.

"Fu-uck!"

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the fingers slid away and his hair was gently released. He collapsed on the desk, breathing erratically.

He heard the noble's voice, sultry yet curious. "How do you want me to take you, Renji?"

Renji groaned at the words, wiggling his behind a bit. "I don't care how, Taicho, I just need you inside me."

Then he felt his superior move close, warm flesh touching his own. He whimpered loudly, arching his back to press his ass against Byakuya's hard body.

"You want this that badly?"

Renji nodded frantically, breathing, "Please, Taicho? I need you."

Renji almost choked on his own breath as he felt the slick, swollen head nudge at his entrance before pressing in.

He shuddered all over as the older man sank into him in one smooth, careful move. Byakuya held still for a moment, stroking his quivering body.

When he had calmed, he felt Byakuya lean over his back to purr into his ear.

"Hold on tight, Lieutenant."

He obeyed the command automatically, moving his hands to grip the side edges of his desk.

Then Byakuya  _ moved _ . 

Moans spilled heedlessly from Renji's lips as his powerful captain snapped his hips, driving perfectly into his sweet spot.

"Unnh...fuck...Taicho… _ fuck _ ...oh gods….ye-es please…"

Byakuya's voice was rough and he panted with pleasurable exertion.

"That's it, Renji...this is all for you. I thought you were beautiful before….you should see yourself right now…"

Renji whined at the praise as the noble caught his hair again and firmly pulled. Head pulled back, Renji's spine arched, causing him to press back into the demanding thrusts.

He moaned desperately as his body tightened and his cock twitched in anticipation of his swiftly-approaching climax.

"Ah ah, Taicho! I'm gonna cu-cum!"

Byakuya drove into his sweet spot even harder, gripping his hair tightly.

"Use my name, Renji."

He used it, alright.

Renji howled his superior's name as he came hard, relief pulsing out of him at a volume and rate that might have alarmed him, had he had any presence of mind in that moment.

Before he'd even been completely drained, liquid heat erupted inside him as the older man groaned.

Byakuya continued to slowly grind against his ass as he carefully released his hair to let Renji rest his head.

The redhead was shuddering every few seconds as sensation washed over him, making him feel as if he were still cumming.

X~X

Byakuya fought to catch his breath as he stroked his lover's tumbled scarlet hair and tribal-marked back while Renji shuddered.

Slowly, he pulled out, continuing his soothing touches as his subordinate shivered, long legs quivering like a baby deer.

He started to pull away with the intent of finding something to clean up with, only to freeze at a soft, breathless whimper. 

Byakuya resumed tenderly stroking the strong, beautiful body, hearing a pleased whine.

Gently, he guided Renji off of the desk and onto the floor among the letters. The redhead weakly pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him and pressing tender, weary kisses in his hair.

"Thank you, Taicho. Thank you for noticing me, and thank you for snooping in my desk."

Byakuya let out a small, sated laugh.

"I was looking for the inventory lists."

There was a moment's thoughtful pause, then Renji grinned.

"Well, then, thank you also for forgetting that those sheets are actually under the blue folder on the corner of  _ your _ desk, sir."

At the words, Byakuya remembered placing them in that exact spot. He started to shake his head for forgetting, only for Renji to nuzzle his temple, breathing, "I'm so glad you forgot and thought I had them."

Byakuya slowly tilted his head up, treated to soft kisses being feathered down the side of his face until the warm, slightly-roughened lips covered his own.

He sighed into the kiss, leaning more into the bigger Soul Reaper's embrace. He allowed Renji to thoroughly explore him, just as Byakuya had done during their first kiss.

Renji was gentle yet passionate, treating him with care and respect even while devouring the soft moan he made. 

Byakuya shivered when the big, calloused hands slid up his back, pulling him even tighter against the broad, warm chest where the younger man's heart was calming.

Renji broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "I figure you gathered it from the letters, but I love you, so much. You mean so much to me, Byakuya."

Byakuya slid a hand up into his subordinate's hair, holding the auburn gaze as he murmured his reply.

"I love you too, Renji. As I said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship - it is so very dear to me."

The redhead nodded in agreement, nuzzling him.

"Me, too. I didn't know it meant as much to you, though."

Hearing the soft doubt in the words, Byakuya hugged the bigger Soul Reaper tightly. 

"It means so much, Renji. I treasure knowing that we can trust each other. But I've been wanting more for some time."

Renji smiled, stroking his hair lovingly as he pointedly glanced at the letters around them. "Obviously, so have I. And don't worry, I still trust you."

Byakuya felt himself beginning to smile, working under-used muscles. "And I trust you, Renji, with everything."

  
  
  
  



End file.
